


"Please... if you love me"

by Feathered_lightning



Series: "Please... if you love me" [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Assassin Harry, Draco is gay, Everyone Is Gay, Guild Master Severus, Harry is gay, King Lucius, M/M, More tags to be added, Prince Draco, Snape is Harry's father, except matilda she thinks shes special, i'll probably make her gay too, queen narcissa, ron is a assistant, ron is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feathered_lightning/pseuds/Feathered_lightning
Summary: Harry is sent to kill the Prince of Arania(Draco) and steal an important jewel. when the first attempt fails Harry is sent back to kill the prince again not to fall in love. but alas harry was never good at following directions. Au.





	1. the beginning

**Chapter 1**

 

_ Quiet breath, subtle movements, the key to scaling a castle wall.  _

_ Kill the prince, take the jewel, escape unnoticed. _

The teen assassin skillfully scaled the castle wall, climbing higher, bit by bit. Making his way to the Prince’s balcony. He reached the ledge and hoisted himself up on the landing, he stepped towards the oak doors. They were slightly ajar, so he stepped in, his feet feathers on the gray cobblestone floor.

The green-eyed teen crept quietly over to the Prince’s bed.

_ People in the villages were right, he is beautiful. _

The assassin took a moment to admire the complete elegance and beauty of the sleeping figure. White blond hair splayed over the dark pillows. The moonlight illuminated the sophisticated cuts and angles of his face.

His cheekbones were sharp and his eyelashes cast shadows across his face. His lips were full and plump, his nose had a slight, unnoticeable hook.

The killer quickly drew his dagger and held it over the blond’s throat.

“It is not death that a man should fear, but he should fear never beginning to live, because the life of the dead is placed in the memory of the living.” the teen whispered.

He applied pressure to the knife, but stopped when the prince’s body began to glow. A fiery blue color appeared around him, acting as a shield. The blond’s smokey gray eyes flew open. Startled the young assassin quickly bolted from the room and bound away from the castle, silently into the night.

* * *

 

The Crown Prince sat in his personal library staring at the cases of books. 

“Prince Draco, are you okay? You seem a bit far away” a woman from the Kitchens asked, she set down a platter of assorted cheese and crackers.

“Yes, fine. Now go fetch me some wine” the Crown Prince said, smiling blithely. The woman was astonished but still said,

“Sire, I think it’s still too early to have…”

“Matilda, go fetch me some wine” the Prince said again “you know I don’t like to repeat myself”

“Of course sire” the kitchen servant, Matilda, bowed out.

Draco was a bit ‘far away’ as Matilda had put it. Last night he had woken suddenly and caught a glimpse of a figure leaving from the balcony, he hadn’t been able to get a good look at the intruder but, he could vaguely remember emerald jewel like eyes. They shone bright in the dark. He had checked to see if the intruder had taken anything but everything was in place, so he decided not to mention it to his father.

Yet.

* * *

 

Harry stood outside the office of the guild master,

“You may enter Mr. S” a red-haired freckle faced teen said. Harry was pretty sure his name was Ronald.

“Thank you, Ron” Harry said nodding at the kid as he entered the office, Harry had no idea whether the teen responded to Ronald or Ron. He just went with it, the other beamed.

“Well my dear boy, did you get my jewel?” Harry’s father and the guild master, Severus Snape asked.

“No, I’m sorry father, I was about to make the kill when he...” he stopped.

“He what?” His father demanded.

Harry flinched, “He woke up, but I slipped away before he saw me” Harry finished.

“DAMMIT HARRY, I NEED THAT JEWEL!” Severus yelled, slamming a hand on his desk.

“What do you suppose I do then father? I don’t think the jewel is hidden in the boy’s room. I think they hid it somewhere else, somewhere only a few of the have access to.” Harry said.

“For now son, you can go take a shower, you stink. Come back when you are clean and I should have a plan by then”

Harry flushed at his father’s comment “yes, father” he responded leaving the office.

“Ron” said Harry, nodding at the redhead.

“Harry” the boy said testing out his first name. Everyone in the guild went by their last names, but since Harry’s last name is Snape, he goes by S.

No one knew his last name was Snape or that Severus was his father. He was amazed no one had figured it out yet, seeing as Harry was an exact replica of his father. The people in the guild might be good fighters, but they were very dim-witted. He kept his relations to the guild master a secret and was only allowed to refer to him as ‘Father’ in the privacy of the office.

* * *

 

Harry made his way to his private quarters on the  fourth floor, three above the guild.

Harry made his way down the stairs, taking two at a time. He no longer smelled of blood and dead birds, and he was eager to find out what plan his father had come up with. 

He reached the first floor and headed to the back of the building where Ron stood waiting for his arrival.

“Harry, Master Snape is waiting” the ginger spoke.

“Thanks again Ron” the sixteen-year old said. He entered his father’s office and shut the door to give privacy,

“Well… what’s the plan to continue this mission”

“I’ve decided that you will be imposing as one of the prince’s servants”


	2. Chapter 2

“What?” Harry said not believing what he just heard “bu-”

“I don’t want to hear another word out of you, I have filled my assistant Ronald in on the plan. Ask him he will explain everything, you may take your leave” Severus said pointing to the door. Harry bowed out and shut the door behind him. He walked over to Ron’s office and barged in without knocking.

“I hear you have some important information for me” Harry said bitterly.

“Um.. y-yes” Ron Squeaked turning so pale his hair looked like a blazing fire.

“Well?” Harry snapped.

“Um.. Master Snape explained to me that you will be going undercover as a teenage servant. W-we have to um.. To make your character interesting so the Prince will take interest in you so, um.. We were thinking of you getting a haircut and a lip ring,” he said “b-but you don’t have to” he added. 

“Okay and when are we going to do this ‘make over’ thing”

“Oh um, as soon as possible” the redhead said.

“Then what are we waiting for, let’s go” Harry didn’t wait for an answer as he exited the guild. He could hear Ron stumbling after him. It was no wonder the kid was his father’s assistant instead of an assassin.

“Where are we going” Harry snapped after the assistant forced him to take the lead even though he had no idea of their destination.

“Here” Ron said stepping up to a building ‘hair salon’ it read.

“Am I supposed to get a haircut?” the emerald-eyed teen asked.

Ron glanced at harry’s hair that hung to his shoulders in a ponytail. 

“I know you don’t want to but, instructions from Master Severus are as stated you are supposed to.” Ron said

“Okay how short?” A simple but dreaded question.

“Like mine” Ron answered. Harry looked at Ron’s head and grimaced. Ron’s hair was short cropped, a few inches long all around. 

“Come on, let’s get this over with” Harry rolled his eyes and stepped into the building. 

“Hello there, what would you like?” a man with no hair greeted them at the door.

“He wants his hair cut like mine” Ron said.

“Right then, go ahead, sit down” the man gestured to a chair sitting in front of a mirror. Harry sat down shakily.

“right then, like his you said?” Harry nodded and shut his eyes. 

“You sure you want this… your hair is very beautiful, it would be a shame to lose it” the man asked. 

“Yes, he’s sure” Ron cut in before Harry could respond. 

“Alright” the man grabbed Harry’s hair and pulled it from the ponytail. It fell around his face in waves and curls. Stopping at his shoulder blades. 

“Names Jonathan, by the way” the man spoke

“Harry” 

“Oh, I’m Ron” the assistant raised his hand. 

“Right” Jonathan nodded slightly to the redhead. He picked up a brush and brushed through Harry’s hair, he then grabbed the scissors and measured off a few inches. 

“WAIT!” Harry said. Jonathan stopped, hand raised to his hair. “I really don’t want this haircut”

“Alright then,” Jonathan placed the scissors down and looked at harry.

“I’m sorry, really I am. I just… I-”

“I understand and it’s okay” Harry stood up from the chair while jonathan reassured him.  
“Again, I’m really sorry” Harry said as he grabbed Ron’s arm, ushering him out of the building. 

“Harry, Master Snape is not going to be happy with me when he finds out you didn’t get a haircut, please reconsider” the redhead pleaded

“No, absolutely not, Ron. It’s not up for discussion. Where to next?”

 

\--------------------------------------

“Ronald, I thought I told you that he needed a haircut” Severus Snape snapped at his assistant. 

“Yes Master, and-” 

“Don’t make me fire you, you get paid good-”

“Master Snape please, calm down. The only reason I didn’t have a haircut is because I asked him not to make me. It’s not his fault, really and look at him, he’s shaking in his big boy pants” Harry said. 

Severus turned his scrutinizing gaze to the ginger boy, who was in fact shaking slightly and had also gone as red as his hair. Ron was avoiding all eye contact, choosing instead to stare at his shoes. 

“Well, he did do a good job” Severus shrugged as he evaluated his son. Harry had a small diamond in his left nostril, and black lip ring on the right side of his lip.

“Now go away, you are going have to wake up early tomorrow” Severus shooed both boys from his office. 

“Thanks…” Ron said as soon as the door had shut. Harry just shrugged and left for his room.  
Once there the teen assassin checked his reflection. The small white diamond in his nose was surrounded by red skin and his lip was slightly swollen where the lip ring was. His hair was still down and it made his jewel colored eyes shine even brighter. 

Harry flopped onto his bed with an exaggerated sigh. He was excited yet nervous at what the new task would bring. He had of course gone undercover before, but that was only for a few hours to a day. Harry wasn’t sure how long this would take, he hoped it wouldn’t take longer than a week. 

The green-eyed boy’s thoughts drifted to the white-haired prince. The prince had made Harry stop and hesitate about killing him. He was beautiful, his features elegant and hard, probably from all the years of courting around ladies. Harry couldn’t imagine what it would be like to be of such royalty. 

As he drifted to sleep harry hoped his father would change his mind and that he wouldn’t have to kill the crown prince. After all they were only fifteen. 

 

\-------------------------------

The first thing Harry’s groggy mind comprehended when he woke up was that there was a figure standing beside his bed. Without thinking he reached under his pillow with lightning speed and pulled out a dagger. 

He was up and behind the intruder, one arm holding theirs in place the other holding the dagger to their throat, in mere seconds. 

“Hello!” the intruder said, startled. Harry blinked and realized the intruder to be his father’s assistant, Ron. 

“Sorry” Harry released the assistant and pushed around him, to see his face. “Habit, what are you doing her?” Harry tossed the dagger onto his blanket.

“Master Snape sent me to fetch you. We are heading out today, he wanted to go over the plan with you”

“Of course he did. Why do I always have to do the hard tasks!” Harry threw his hands up in exasperation.

“Because your the best assassin in out guild?” Ron said.

“You're right, I am” the assassin said haughtily. Ron grinned at him and Harry put his dagger, back under his pillow.


End file.
